Lelouch of the Atom
by laguirre003
Summary: Betrayed by his own organization and left behind by someone he once called a friend, Lelouch found himself in a world unlike anything he ever scene. Now a mutant, Lelouch leads of team of his own X-Men while searching for a way to get back home, living in a world that hates and fears him before they even knew who he is.
1. The Day a New Mutant was Born

**This my first story starring Lelouch from Code Geass. Here Lelouch will lead his own team of X-Men (4 members, all OC) while looking for his own world. Lelouch will start his journey as a mutant and a superhero.**

* * *

**C's World**

"CC, are you not going with them?"

Lelouch vi Britannia, Zero, or simply just Lelouch, had just prevented his mother and father's ambitions to recreate the world into something that suits them. He was betray by the organization he founded, the Black Knights, lost his sister, and now he killed his parents with the help of "God". The woman he is facing, the mysterious CC, who has been his accomplice since he started his rebellion. Behind him is his best friend since childhood, Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of Seven.

"When death comes, you should be smiling.", answers CC, repeating the very phrase Lelouch told her,

"So what will you two do?"

Lelouch and Suzaku then stare at each other. In their heads, are the memories of each other, from the first time they met, to when they meet again a year ago, to Euphemia Li Britannia's death at the hands of Lelouch.

"You two have refused Charles's plan and chose to keep the flow of time," continues CC, "with that..."

'That right, Lelouch is Euphie's killer.", angrily spoke Suzaku as he ready his sword.

"So what?", counters Lelouch.

They both stare at the other with serious glares. CC ready herself to stop Suzaku. Then, Suzaku drop his stance.

"Lelouch, I told you once that result from the wrong means are meaning less.", said Suzaku.

"So what of it?", ask Lelouch.

"I was naïve. In this world, what matters are results, so the results I seek is that I will become the Knight of One under Prince Schneizel", Suzaku announces.

"So your willing to throw your hat to Schneizel, all just to take control of Japan.", said Lelouch.

"What happened in Tokyo will never happen again.", said Suzaku talking about the FLEIA, "I'll become the Knight of One and with the power, I'll prevent any meaningless bloodshed in Area 11."

"I see, you become the Knight of One, while I continue to live without reason.", said Lelouch glaring at Suzaku.

"This is probably your punishment for the sins you cause, life without existence.", said Suzaku.

"It not a life that worth it.", said CC.

"CC, if you mind, can you open the gate to the outside?", said Suzaku.

CC then stood up and the geass symbol on her forehead glows. Suzaku stood still and walk to the door and touch it. The next thing that happen was Suzaku disappearing from the C's World. CC then turns to Lelouch.

"Lelouch, what will you do now?", ask CC not trying to sound concern.

Lelouch wait for a minute before answering,"Nunnally dead, the Black Knight don't trust me, and Schneizel know who I am and that I'm alive. I don't know what to do."

Lelouch's eyes was full of despair as CC just look at him with concern. CC then walk towards the door before turning back.

"When you have an idea, come outside. Don't die yet Lelouch.", simply said CC, "Or at least, wait until you die with a smile on your face."

CC then left the C's World as Lelouch sits down and closes his eyes. This is the second lowest point he had ever been in. He thought of what he has left. He had an ally in CC and Jeremiah, but that about it.

He thought of the happy times in Ashford. He thought about Rivalz and Milly hoping they would have a happy life. His thought then turn to Kallen, a woman who swore her loyalty to him. He wonders if she'll ever forgive him after the words he told her to keep her away from the firing squad consisting of the core members of the Black Knights. He thoughts then turn to Nunnally, Rolo, and Shirley.

"Big Brother!"  
"Lulu"

Lelouch looks in front of him to see Shriley, Rolo, and Nunnally in front of him. He reach out his hands towards them before they disappearing. It took seconds before Lelouch realize that he was hallucinating.

"Rolo, Shirley, Nunnally.", said Lelouch as he looks up the C's World with his eyes fill with sorrow.

"What is it that I have to live for?"

A light then glow in front of him. It was coming from where the Sword of Akasha was. A gust of wind began to pull Lelouch in. Lelouch trys to grab anything to keep from reaching the light but a huge gust push Lelouch into the light.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!", screams Lelouch as he falls into the light.

Lelouch closes his eyes thinking that this his death. He wait for death until he begins to open his eyes.

What he found as him falling down what look like space. The scene then turns into a white flash and Lelouch then felt his body tearing himself apart.

"Arrrrrrrraaaaaaaa", screams Lelouch felling the pain all over his body.

Lelouch look around and for a moment found himself on fire before he felt his body relaxing and his body back to normal. Lelouch look down to find a black hole below him. The last thing Lelouch remembers was him getting suck in.

**Marvel Universe**

In Westchester, New York, exist an uncanny school, unlike any other. This school is home for various beings called Mutants. Mutants or Homo-Superior, had been call the next evolution of humanity. Each mutant has an ability that makes them special from each other as well as different from humans. Because of the difference, humans began to fear mutants, going so far as to kill them. This results in other mutants to retaliate and call for revenge against humans. This lead for members of two races to call for the others genocide.

However, the previously said school was a home not just for young mutants, but it also the home of Charles Xavier and his team of mutants to help him carry out a new age of human and mutant living side by side. They are the X-Men.

In the room of Cerebra, Charles Xavier is looking around the world using Cerebra for his daily search for new mutants. Suddenly Charles Xavier receives a huge shockwave from Cerebra,

"Arrrraaaaa!", screams Xavier who then recovers to see a new mutant have just been located.

"_A new mutant? Is he or she the reason for that shock wave?_", thought Xavier, "_The main X-Team is on a mission, so who should I sent to discover who this new mutants is._"

Suddenly, the door to Cerebra's room open. Coming in is a blue beast like man wearing a labcoat. He has a concern look on his face.

"Professor, what wrong? I heard your scream from my lab.", The Beast told Xavier.

"I'm find Henry. But there seems to-be a new mutant here, and according to Cerebra, it located somewhere in Japan."

"Japan? Logan shouldn't be far from there.", said the Beast.

"In take case I should go contact him and... wait!?", Xavier suddenly said as he focus his head on Cerebra.

"What wrong Professor?", ask the Beast as Xavier focus his telepathic abilities on Cerebra.

"There seem to-be a group of Purifiers near where the new mutant is.", Xavier told Beast.

"Purifiers!? In that case, I'll go contact Logan and tell him to get there soon. I shall join him via the Blackbird.", announce Beast.

"We have no time to lose.", said Xavier.

**Somewhere In Japan**

Lelouch, the former 11th prince of Britannia, the rebel known as Zero, is lying down unconscious in a beach. It took a couple of minutes before he gains consciousness and wakes up to find himself in a beach.

"_Where am I_?", Lelouch ask himself as he looks around to see a beach.

He look behind him to see a city behind him. Lelouch looks at it closely thinking that he seen this place before. He then realize what this city is.

"_This Japan! This look like Japan before the invasion! Just what the hell happened!?_", Lelouch thought with confusion.

Lelouch try to recollect the events the happen to him. He then walks to city before realizing that he wearing his Zero outfit.

"_I should abandon these clothes to take on a disguise. I can't have recognize that this is Zero's outfit._", thought Lelouch.

Lelouch enters the city and quickly rushes to find a clothing store. He hid from alley to alley until he finally found one. As he enters it, the store cashier immediately greets him.

"Welcome, I what can I interest you in?", ask the cashier in Japanese.

"Umm hello, I am just looking around for something to buy.", responds Lelouch using only the Japanese words he knows.

"Are you coming from a cosplay thing or something? Your eyes have a weird color on them", ask the cashier.

"Something like that.", responds Lelouch not realizing that he doesn't have his contact on.

Lelouch browse for a pair of clothing and immediately saw how different everything is. The clothing from Britannia and even the clothing from the old Japanese are different from these clothing. Lelouch pick a white sweater with a short sleeve jacket and blue pants. He pick up a black hat for good measure with sunglasses. Lelouch then sat the clothes to the register.

"I have a question?", ask Lelouch.

"What can I answer?", said the cashier.

Lelouch then stares at the cashier and responds,"Can I have these clothes for free and will you forget that you ever seen me?"

The cashier, now in a trance, responds,"No, it not a problem your majesty."

Lelouch went to the changing room and change. He came out with his new clothing and left the store. He walks around the district he is at to see that this isn't the Japan he knew. He spots a Pizza Hut along the way.

"_It seems some things haven't change._", thought Lelouch.

Lelouch walks around for a library to help know what happened. Along the way, a group of men began following him.

"The scanner said he a mutie. Should we get him now?", ask one man.

"No, we get him when he alone. As soon as he alone, he lure him into that warehouse and execute him there.", said the other man.

Lelouch then spots a library. He wonders if he knew enough Japanese to know the words, but he figure he'll know if he gets there. As proceeds to go into the library until two men in what looks like body armor appears in front of him.

"Excuse me. How about to you come with us.", order one of the men in English.

"That depends. What did I do wrong?", ask Lelouch ready to uncover his eyes.

"We know who you are.", said the another man.

"In that case...", said Lelouch as then uncover his eyes.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia commends you, no the both of you... die."

The two men were a trance and did what Lelouch ordered.

"Yes your highness."

The two grab their pistols and shoot themselves in the head. Lelouch, then came to the realization that he could have gotten information out of them, but he is confuse on what happening that he reacted out on impulse. Suddenly, several other men came out of the shadows and point their rifles at Lelouch.

"He did something!"

"You better not do anything stupid, mutie!"

"Keep your distance!"

Lelouch found himself shock that he is surround by Purifiers behind him. He looked for anything to get himself out until a man came from the above and attack one of the Purifiers. The man is wearing a leather jacket, has wild-looking hair, and claws coming out of his hands. The man began to disarm the Purifiers while Lelouch stares at the man with claws.

"_There are claws coming out of him! Just who is he?_", thought Lelouch.

"Hey kid.", said the man, "You just gonna stand there or are you going to get away?"

Lelouch then snaps back realize the situation he in. He then ran to an alleyway while the man continues to fight the Purifiers. Lelouch ran as far as his below physical standard body can take him. As he cut a corner, more Purifiers appear.

"There he is! Keep your distance and get him!", commands the leader.

Lelouch turn and ran another way. He then ran into a dead-end and found himself cut off from the Purifiers.

"Well mutie, you did all right getting away, but as long as you are one of god's mistakes, your life ends here.", announces the leader.

"Really and who are you to say the I should die!?", angrily commands Lelouch.

"You're a mutie kid. An abomination. That more than enough for us.", said the man as he grabs his pistol and aims at Lelouch.

Lelouch try to use his geass, but they were to far from him. Even if he could geass one of them, he can't geass all of them. Lelouch mind was full of memories.

"_I-I really going to die. I knew I have this coming, but I never knew I would die in a place like this. I don't even know how it end up like this. Nunnally, Rolo, Shirley... it seems I going to join in C's World. _

_I wish that I could have done things differently, I could have made my rebellion more successful or kept Euphie alive. If only. __Rolo, Shirley, Nunnally you guys shouldn't have end up like that. Die for nothing and with no happiness._", thought Lelouch ready accept death.

"_When death comes you should be happy._"

Lelouch then recognize those words. The same words that CC and himself once spoke.

"_I shall be with you till the very end. Walking beside you, in the path shown by you._"

_"Kallen.", thought Lelouch._

"_I'm not… a tool! I do this… out of my own… free will…as a human being!"_

"_Rolo.", thought Lelouch._

"_No matter how many times I'm reborn...I'll keep falling in love with you Lulu."_

"_Shirley."_

"_I wish for the world to be a gentler place"_

"_Nunnally!"_

Lelouch stares at the gun pointed at him. He has a fierce look on him.

"_I can't let it end like this! I...I...I will live!"_

Lelouch then felt his hands summoning something. Lelouch didn't know what it is, but it felt natural. Suddenly Lelouch right hand was engulf in fire. The Purifiers were shock and were distracted by Lelouch's hand. Lelouch is shock, but regain his composure when he realize the fire didn't hurt him.

"_Wha-what is this power. The fire not hurting me, but it covering my hand._", thought Lelouch.

"Weapons open fire!"

The Purifiers began to fire open on Lelouch. Lelouch place his right hand in front of the bullets and out of instinct, release a huge flame that stop the bullets. Lelouch then realize what just happen.

"_I-__I stopped them! What is this new power._", thought Lelouch.

"Get him!", commands the leader.

The Purifiers began to open fire again. Lelouch place his hand in front of them and release another huge flame on the bullets.

"_I'm getting use to this._", thought Lelouch as he smiles.

"Keep firing!", commands the leader.

The Purifiers keep opening fire on Lelouch, but Lelouch keep releasing his flames on them.

"We are getting nowhere! Call the armor!", commands the leader.

Lelouch then focus on his hands and release a huge fire that cause the Purifiers to-be burn alive. Lelouch then walk forwards around the burning bodies of the Purifiers. Suddenly a huge guy inside an armor suit appears via helicopter. He jumps down and lands in front of Lelouch.

"You'll pay for that mutie!", yells the big man.

Lelouch then release a huge amount of fire on the armored man, but the armor wasn't affected by it.

"Nice try mutie, but this armor made of solid vibranium. Your flames can damage it.", said the man.

The armor then launch a beam weapon at Lelouch barely got out-of-the-way, but the impact from the beam cause an explosion that sent Lelouch in flying to the end of the alley.

"_Damn! If only I can use my geass on him! I have to try!_", thought Lelouch.

Lelouch then keep releasing flames at the armor while using his geass, staring at the head of the armor. So far nothing happens as the armor keeps going forward towards Lelouch. Suddenly, Lelouch's geass then began to glow. The shine began to cover Lelouch's eyes as it turns red. Lelouch stops his fire and began to hold his head as the man in the armor pauses.

"_Just what happened there?_", thought the man.

Lelouch then stops and look at the man with his eyes back to normal. They return to the same purple eyes they once were. Lelouch pace his hand in front of him towards the armor.

"So you want to try again. Yeah right mutie!", yells the man.

Suddenly, Lelouch release, not the same normal flame he once use, but a blue flame at the armor. The blue fire surrounds the armor and engulf it.

"Wh-what the hell! This suit is made out of vibranium!", screams the man as the armor began to burn.

Lelouch just stood there as the man, still inside the armor, continues to scream as the vibranium starts to melt. The armor starts to move on it own and began to fall back away from Lelouch.. The armor explodes as the blue fire spreads around the alley.

**Meanwhile**

Wolverine had just defeated a squad of Purifiers. He heard an explosion from a nearby alley and ran towards it.

"The kid better be all right.", grunts Wolverine.

Wolverine arrives to the alley and saw a sight that he never scene in his long life. The alleyway is covered in fire, blue fire. What appears to be bodies are still burning as some are turning into ashes. He then spots an armor that appears to be vibranium melting. Wolverine is shock as there not a lot of things that can melt vibranium. He turns to see a young man with ebony hair and purple eyes surrounded by the blue fire. His right hand is cover in the blue fire and he had a devilish smile on him. Lelouch then walks forward to Wolverine.

Wolverine gets ready to fight him, but as soon as Lelouch walks out of the fire, he collapse into the ground. The blue fire disappears as the alleyway is now filled with burn coupes and a melted armor.

"Logan!"

The Beast appears in the alleyway. Wolverine hears the Blackbird nearby, guessing Beast just got here. Beast then turns to the alley and saw the sight.

"Wha-What just happened here?", ask the Beast as he stares at the vibranium armor.

Wolverine picks up Lelouch and carry him to the Blackbird. Beast stares at Lelouch and turns to Wolverine.

"Logan?"

"I don't know Hank. I don't know what happen or who this guy is.", responses Wolverine, "I do know that he could ether help or hurt people."

"_Just who is this young man?_", thought the Beast.

* * *

**That it for now. Please review for suggestions or comments. Favorite it if you like it and follow if you want to see more. My other story Saiyan of Marvel is gonna update soon after a long delay. The members in Lelouch's team will have the same powers as the characters in Code Breaker. They won't have the same personality and only two or one person will have the same appearance. By the way, Mutants are called Children of the Atom, so that why this story is call Lelouch of the Atom.**


	2. Welcome to the Xavier's School

**Sorry for some grammar errors for the last chapter. Here is the second chapter.**

* * *

**X-Mansion**

In the basement underneath the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, the young Britannian Lelouch, is in sleeping in the medical bay on a bed. It been a day since his incident in Japan and for now, only two people are in the medical bay so far. Lelouch vi Britannia and Dr. Hank McCoy, otherwise known as the Beast. The Beast is sitting down away from Lelouch, working on one of his little projects. His sensitive ears pick up a sound from Lelouch.

Lelouch's consciousness is returning to him. He was having a dream were he is back in Ashford. It was before everything went to hell. Before he killed Euphie. Where the only thing he had to worry about is if the world's largest pizza could be completed. To Lelouch, it was a nice dream. Lelouch then woke up to see a light shining on him. His eyes adjust to see it is the ceiling light. Lelouch try to get up, but can only sit on his bed.

"Feeling better?", ask the Beast from his seat.

"I'm fine thank you.", said Lelouch not realizing he just spoke to a talking blue beast. Lelouch then look at McCoy and his eyes widen.

"Aaaaaaaaah!", screams Lelouch as he look at Beast with in a freak out manner.

"Relax son, I don't bite or at least not now.", says Beast with a little honesty.

"J-j-just what are you!?", ask Lelouch who really startle now.

"_I should have ask Ororo or Scott to do this. It would have made this situation more comfortable._", thought the Beast as he try to find a way to keep Lelouch calm.

Suddenly Lelouch's eyes began to calm down and he closes his eyes. He put his fingers in his head and start saying, "I could be dreaming. I could be dreaming. Although I did have an immortal woman on my side."

Lelouch opens is eyes and look at Beast. He is a little startle, but kept his cool.

"Who are you? Where am I?", ask Lelouch.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you my name. I am Dr. Hank McCoy or you can refer me by my codename Beast.", says Beast.

"_Beast? I can see why._", thought Lelouch.

"Your in the basement of the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.", said Beast.

"Gifted Youngsters? Xavier's?", wonders Lelouch.

"Yep, and as the first person to see you awake, it nice to meet you Lelouch.", said Beast who eyes widen when he realize that Lelouch never told him his name. Lelouch's eyes turn from confusion to a death glare.

"How did you know my name?", a more serious Lelouch ask.

Beast felt pressure looking at Lelouch. He then closes his eyes, which Lelouch notice.

"Let me explain what is happening, but first, can you remember what happen the last time you were conscious?", ask Beast.

"_He closes his eyes as soon as I sound hostile. There a chance he knows about my Geass._", thought Lelouch. Lelouch then did as Beast ask him and try to recollect everything.

"_I remember I was in a different Japan. There were men after me because they kept saying because of who I am. There was also a man with claws and that armored man._", recollect Lelouch. Lelouch eyes widen as he remembers what else happened. "_My hand was on fire. Or it felt I summon fire. I burn those men to death, but how did I use this new power_?"

"What happened to me?", ask Lelouch.

Beast still has his eyes close, but still answers Lelouch, "It going to confusing, but it seems like you evolved."

"Evolved? What do you mean?", ask a confuse Lelouch.

"Well, I did a scan on your genetics and it seems that somehow, you acquired the X-gene.", said Beast.

"X-gene? Explain to me what that is and how do you know my name.", orders Lelouch.

"There no need to become aggressive.", says Beast trying to calm down Lelouch, "The X-gene is a special gene located in 23rd chromosome. It give humans gifts that makes themselves unique to the point that we can't call ourselves human anymore."

"Then, what do you call yourselves?", ask Lelouch who a little startle, but curious at the same time.

"We go by many names, Homo-sapien-superior or Homo-surperior, Children of the Atom, or simply, mutants.", explains Beast.

"Mutants?", wonders Lelouch as he remember being called a mutie.

"Yes and to how we know who you are, let say when the man who once founded of this school was doing some healing for your conscious, he stumbled upon your memories.", said Beast.

"Memories!? What do you mean!?", ask Lelouch with a bit of aggression.

"He is telepathic or he can read your mind.", explain Beast.

Lelouch eyes shifts into a more serious face as thought about the last mind reader he met. Beast however, remember when Professor Xavier along with Wolverine was here hours ago. When Xavier was doing mind therapy so Lelouch could recover.

* * *

**Hours Ago**

Beast was looking in his computer, watching the state of Lelouch showing less than average brainwaves. Xavier has his hands on Lelouch's head using his telepathy. As so as Lelouch's brainwaves return to normal, Xavier open his eyes and his face was more serious. Wolverine, who was leaning into the wall notice and get off the wall.

"Gentleman, it seems that I stumble this young man's memories and I can say that our guest here might not be of this world.", said Xavier.

"So he an alien?", asked Logan.

"No. To be more accurate, he is not of this universe.", explained Xavier.

"Really? Does he know how did he get here?", asked Beast.

"Yes and no. I know how he got here, is just I don't know what it was.", explained Xavier.

"I see and do you know who he is?", asked Beast.

"Yes and I must say, it would be a lie if I wasn't disturbed by him.", Xavier said a little disturbed.

"What is wrong with him Chuck?", asked Logan.

"I'll explain everything when everybody gets back to their mission.", Xavier explained.

"I that case, I might contact Reed Richards. Who knows, it might be related to those cosmic abnormalities he been talking about.", Beast said as he open his monitor.

"You can do that Henry. I'll be in the conference room as so as the other arrive."

* * *

**An Hour Later.**

Arriving to the conference room are the X-Men members, Iceman, Emma Frost, Rogue, Storm, Wolverine, Beast, Angel, Nightcrawler, and Cyclops. They all are sitting down to the side around a large table except Cyclops who is now sitting down in front.

"So what is this meeting about Professor?", asked Kitty.

"X-Men I know that Scott here is the new headmaster of this school, but hours ago while you were all in your separate missions, I pick up a new mutant in the land of Japan.", explain Xavier as he showed a picture of Lelouch to everyone.

"I'm guessing there more to him then just a handsome face Charles.", said Emma.

"There is. I sent Logan out there to get him due to the fact that I spotted Purifiers in Japan and I had Logan here to intercept them.", said Xavier.

"During the fight, I had the guy ran away from there.", recalled Wolverine, "Then, I saw fire coming out of an alley. When I finished dealing with the Purifiers, I ran to the alley to the this kid standing around in blue fire with a whole bunch of dead bodies. He even melted a vibranium armor with that fire."

"Vibranium!? Isn't that stuff meant to not melt?", wonders Iceman.

"It not same as pure vibranium and it not the caliber as Captain America's shield, but there not a lot of things in the world that can melt vibranium.", explain Beast.

"So who is this kid anyway?", ask Angel.

"This young man is not of our world.", explain Xavier.

"Please don't tell me he is from the future or an alien.", begged Iceman.

"No, but he is from a different Earth that maybe more technologically advance than ours, maybe by a few margins.", said the Professor, "In this world, there are no mutants as far as we know, but I can tell you that this boy was not a mutant in his world, but when he came to ours, he became one."

This statement surprise everybody in the room. They knew that mutants are born into this world with a dormant mutants gene that activates during puberty or in the rare case of activating at birth, but to come from an another universe and change into a mutant. It didn't make any sense.

"W-what are saying Professor?", asked Nightcrawler.

"Is that even possible?", wonders a shocked Rachel Gray.

"Do we have proof?", asked Colossus.

"I checked. He has a the X-gene in him. I don't know how, but he is a mutant.", Beast pointed out.

"There is more details about this young man world and about himself that may disturb some of you.", explain Xavier.

"We can handle it Professor.", suggested Storm.

"Okay then. In his world the United States never existed. Exist is a country called Britannia for which he is a citizen on."

Professor X went to explain the history of Lelouch's world using only the information he got from Lelouch. From Julius Caesar failing to invade Britain due to a leader elected by several ethnic groups, the Celtic King, Eowyn. This cause the Anno Domini calendar to be created 470 years later. In that world, Elizabeth the 1st still remain single, but did had a son that had many potential fathers. One of them was Sir Carl, the Duke of Britannia.

"For our time, the American Revolution succeeded.", explained Xavier, "but in his world, Sir Carl bribed Benjamin Franklin with the title of Duke to betray the colonies. It worked and it caused the Continental Army to be defeated in Yorktown and the death of George Washington. This was known as Washington's Rebellion and failed attempt for independence in America."

He then went to explain the French Revolution and how the Britannians left to North America

"From than on, the Holy Empire of Britannia is what they called themselves and they proceed to conquer nation of all sorts. As soon as one has been conquer, they become a dominion of the empire, stripping away the countries and citizen's freedom, culture, and even names. The nations that has been conquer change their name into a number and the citizens are refer to as numbers and are forced to live in ghettos with fewer rights than pure blood Britannians which allows discrimination.", said Xavier with his eyes close.

"Striping away names?", said a shock Cyclops.

"What does that mean?", ask Iceman.

"It means Bobby, that if a country is conquer and it is the 13th country they acquired, then the country will be call Thirteen and the citizens are call Thirteens. Striping them of who they are and forcing them to live in ghettos. It sickening.", announce Storm.

The others were in agreement. They felt prosecution and discrimination for who they are as well. For such a nation to exist, it says a lot for their military power. As Charles Xavier continues with his explanation, Logan raises his hands.

"Yes Logan?"

"I'm sorry Chuck, but what does all this have to do with the kid?", ask Logan.

"This young man is not a normal citizen of Britannia. He is known as Lelouch Lamperouge. But his real name is Lelouch vi Britannia. The 11th Prince of the current and 98th emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia.", announced Xavier.

This shocks the entire group. Not only is this guy a human who became a mutant, but he is also a prince of a country that conquers nation after nation.

"This kid is a prince!?", said a shock Iceman.

"Wait, how is that he got here from this Britannia?", ask Nightcrawler.

"I don't know, but I can show you what I learn from him.", said Xavier as he put his hands on his head and access the minds of everybody in the room showing them events.

Everybody soon found themselves in a garden. They were in astral form and saw a young Lelouch with a little girl with sandy blonde hair and a girl with pink hair.

"This is Lelouch's younger sister, Nunnally vi Britannia and his half-sister, Euphemia lee Britannia. For most of his childhood, Lelouch grew up with his sisters and some of his other brothers. Until one day..."

The X-Men found themselves in a flight of stairs. They heard gunshots and saw a woman, killed by a hail of bullets and lands on top of Nunnally. The X-men look at this horrible scene then heard a scream from the top of the stairs. They turn to see Lelouch on his knees with a face full of fear and terror. The scene then turn to Nunnally, now with bandage on her eyes and her legs looking weak.

The X-men watch as this poor little girl lost a lot. Then everything became a courtroom. The X-Men watch as a large door opened to see a determined Lelouch walking towards a large and powerful looking man. They saw Lelouch demanding justice, but his own father deny him that. After Lelouch declined his rights to the throne, Charles zi Britannia said something that shocked the X-Men.

"You are dead. You were always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home? The food you eat and your very life? All of those, I have given to you, in short you are not nothing to me because you have never existed. Yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me?! Lelouch, you are dead, therefore you are not entitled to any rights. I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan, as prince and princess, you will serve well as bargaining tools."

The words the Charles zi Britannia spoke enrage the X-Men. Some wanted to kick his ass right there, but they forgot that all this was Lelouch's memories.

"What kind of man say that to his own kid?", ask an enrage Rogue.

"The kind that probably doesn't give a damn about anyone than himself.", said Wolverine.

"This event left Lelouch full of rage and vengeance. He was smart enough to know that his father was hiding something, but for the time being, he couldn't do anything.", explains Xavier.

The scene then showed a Japanese boy attacking Lelouch. They got into an argument about outsiders and lying about how the hut look like paradise. It wasn't until Suzaku saw a blind Nunnally that he understood why Lelouch lied.

"The boy's name is Suzaku Kururugi, the son of the prime minister of Japan, Genbu Kururugi.",explained Xavier, "At first he got on a rocky start with Lelouch but..."

The next scenes were Suzaku stopping some local kids from harassing Lelouch and finding a missing Nunnally. It then showed all three smiling together.

"Two soon became the first and best friend. Both Lelouch and Nunnally had probably the happiest time of their lives since their mother's death.", said Xavier before his face became serious.

The X-Men were shown Lelouch and Suzaku going up a hill where the both saw Britannians planes coming in. They saw the assault on a town by the Britannians and saw the destruction.

"August 10th of the Britannia Imperial Calendar. Because Japan had a resource call Sakuradite that made a difference in energy and team up with the two other superpower of the world, Chinese Federation and the European Union to blockade ports of Britannia. This lead to war with Japan that lasted only a month with Britannia winning due to using the armor knights called Knightmares.", Xavier explain some more.

"The war finally ended in a month after what they're saying that Genbu Kururugi killed himself to keep peace, but there more into it then that.", said Xavier.

The X-Men then watch Lelouch and Suzaku as they sit down with their hands together. Lelouch then stood up and look at Suzaku.

"I swear, I swear Suzaku so help me. I will one day, obliterate Britannia!"

* * *

**Present**

We just know who you are and we are not here to judge.", said Beast.

Lelouch is not convinced, "So what are going to do with me."

"Well if you like to, we can help control your powers, but please trust me.", said Beast trying calm Lelouch down.

Lelouch notice that Beast still has his eyes close. Lelouch then close his own eyes and try to use his geass. He felt the power in his eyes ans smirk.

"_It seems like I can now turn my geass on or off, that good_.", thought Lelouch, "_I have a plan to get this Beast to do what ever I say_."

Lelouch turn off his geass and look at Beast who still has his eyes close. Lelouch then lifts his right hand. He began to focus his right hand to summon his fire. His hand then was cover in fire and Lelouch smiles.

"_Conditions are __clear, lets see if he falls for this._", thought Lelouch.

Lelouch then gathers a large fireball in his hands and began to panic.

"Oy, I can control this! Help!", screams Lelouch.

Beast opens his eyes and Lelouch quickly lower his flame and turn his geass and look into the eyes of Beast. Beast then panics as he stares at Lelouch's eyes, but to both of their surprise nothing happened. Lelouch try to use his geass, but it does feel like the way it usually does. Lelouch notice a blue light to the side of him and saw his hand cover in the blue fire.

"_W-what just happened!?_" thought a shock Lelouch.

Lelouch turn off his geass and the fire turn back to normal. He turn his geass and the fire became blue.

"_The fire becomes blue when I use my geass, but the power of absolute obedience doesn't work_!?", thought Lelouch.

Beast stares at Lelouch's eyes to see what geass looks like in life.

* * *

**Flashback**

The X-Men watches as 7 years pass by since Lelouch made that declaration. At first some thought he wasn't going to do anything, but it took awhile those people to guess he was just waiting. They saw Lelouch falling into the truck and get stuck in with two terrorist. They witness Suzaku and Lelouch meet for the first time since 7 years. Most were shock that Suzaku became a soldier for Britannia. They witness Lelouch meeting a woman with lime-green hair and Suzaku's near death.

Then they listen to what Lelouch is listening to and that is the massacre of a ghetto full of Japanese. They saw a baby crying only to get shot as Lelouch's cell phone rang. They saw Lelouch back up into a corner and hearing what seems to be his last thoughts. Until...

The woman took a bullet for Lelouch and touch his hands. They saw Lelouch's head seeing things and the woman's voice asking him to accept a contract to which Lelouch agrees.

Lelouch then covers his left eye and asked,"Say, how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?"

'Are you some sort of radical?", demanded the leader of the squad be he saw Lelouch's eye.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy. Or have you finally realized...the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed!" said Lelouch as he fully revealed his eye, "I Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, no all of you, DIE!"

The X-Men watch in shock as the solider did as he told them to. They heard Lelouch's mind thinking of what just happened.

"That was the turning point. Since that day, I've lived a lie: The lie of living. My name, too, was a lie. My personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies. I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed. But even in my lies, I refused to give up in despair. But now, this incredible power, it's mine," said Lelouch who then smiled evilly, "Well, then..."

That smile disturbed some of the members. They went on to see Lelouch's then and now. They saw him doing things that might be considered evil. He sacrifice citizens and soldiers alike to carry out his goals. Some where greatly disturbed by what he did and many people who unwittingly gave up their lives for his cause. But they saw a different side when it came to his sister. It was obvious to everyone that he love Nunnally to the bottom of his heart and it he be a great guy if it weren't for the fact that he a murderer with a possible higher body count then Wolverine. They saw the events from killing his own half-brother, becoming Zero, his first battle with his half-sister Cornelia, forming the Black Knights, and the battle of Narita.

"This guy... he seems evil yet there are parts of him that keeps me from completely hating him.", said Iceman.

"The guy wage a rebellion and kill thousands... for his innocent and handicapped sister who he wants to have a happy life. The guy ether doesn't care of about others or he love his sister that he sees himself as justified.", Wolverine gave his thoughts.

They Lelouch saying to Taizo Kirihara that he shall walk the path of blood, then they saw the girl Shirley. They saw a shock Lelouch when she said that Zero killed her father. For the first time, they saw a regretful Lelouch. When they heard Lelouch talking to Kallen, they saw that Lelouch doesn't think himself as justifies, but necessary even if it means his life.

The another event was Mao one where it was revealed that Suzaku killed his father. Some of the X-Men were shock that this boy at the age of 8, killed his own father. Then they see Suzaku being the pilot of the White Knightmare that causes Lelouch problems. Xavier saw the struggle between Lelouch and Suzaku almost similar to him and Magneto. They witness Lelouch and Euphemia meeting and the declaration may from Euphemia.

Then they Lelouch unable to control his power and geass Euphemia into killing the Japanese. This horrified the X-Men as they watch Lelouch ordering to kill Euphemia and was full of anger on why had to kill her until they saw tears in his eyes as he order it.

"Is their anyway else to stop her?", Wolverine ask the group.

Nobody try to answer because they knew there was no choice. The Black Rebellion happened and as soon as Lelouch heard of Nunnally going missing, he abandon it all to rescue her. This lead to the confrontation with Suzaku and it ends with both firing their bullets at one another.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that our guest could be waking up any minute now.", said Xavier stopping the memories.

"What a cliffhanger.", says Iceman.

"Seeing as I can read mines and Lelouch seems to hate that, would somebody mine helping?", ask Xavier.

Nobody seems to want to. Although he seems like a saint compare to most Britannians, what he did was awful, even if it was necessary. Cyclops and Storm were about to raise their hand until Beast did it first.

"If I may, I volunteer."

* * *

**Present**

Lelouch found a mirror and stares at his geass. It was the same color, but he couldn't use his original ability.

"It seems like your mutant ability and geass came together and became a whole new power if I'm guessing.", said Beast.

"So what are you going to do with me?", asks Lelouch who does know what to do since he can't use his first ability to find a way to get out.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"So what are we going to do with him?", asks Iceman in the meeting room.

"The boy had committed many crimes against humanity, but...", said Storm.

"Some of things can be considered necessary, but evil.", explain Wolverine.

"What should we do now?", ask Cyclops.

"Scott, you and Emma are now the new leaders of the X-Men. It is your decision to do what you have to do to Lelouch.", explain Xavier.

Cyclops began to think on what to do. Emma began to talk to him using her telepathy. After a minute on pros and cons on having a vengeful young prince who led a rebellion against a superpower and almost succeeded, but committed many crimes.

"I'm going to go see him.", said Cyclops as he and Emma left to the basement.

When they arrive to the medical bay, they then see Beast standing in the corner and Lelouch staring at himself in a mirror. They try think what happened here, but Emma then went into Lelouch's mind.

"_It seems Lelouch here can't use his absolute obedience ability._", Emma thought to Scott.

Scott then ask Beast to leave and he and Emma sat in chair as Lelouch turns to see them.

"Who are you?", demands Lelouch.

"I'm Scott Summers or Cyclops. I am the headmaster of this school. This is Emma Frost, she is the headmistress as well. We like to make deal with you.", announce Cyclops.

"What kind of deal?", demands Lelouch.

"Well first, we know everything about you, well at least up to this Black Rebellion thing. We know that in terms of tactical and strategist, you be a great aid if you join us. But, there is a chance you might use us as a stepping stone for your goals.", states Cyclops.

"Hmp, and do you want to take a chance to trust me?", ask Lelouch with a little arrogance.

"That depends, do you feel guilty on using all those people for your goals, Lelouch?", ask Emma Frost with a smirk. Lelouch flinch at this question.

"Euphemia, Suzaku, Kallen, all of those innocent people who don't deserve death, but you use them and lead them to death.", said Emma as Lelouch began to memorize all the people he use and the events that happened from the start of his rebellion to coming here.

Emma read Lelouch's mind as he does that and began to provoke him, "Honestly Lelouch, it a good question is it, why would we want you? You use people, thrown them away, and now how many people suffer for you choices. Shirley, Rolo, Nunnally."

"Emma!", shout Cyclops as Lelouch starts looking down with guilt and sorrow.

Cyclops looks at Lelouch with pity then he stood and said, "If you want to atone, then until he find a way to get you home, how about you atone to what you did to one race and help out another?"

Lelouch then looks up to Cyclops and raise his eyebrow, "You want me to help you?"

"I can see that you actually have a conscience, seeing as you honestly feel guilty on what you did. We mutants have been discriminated since as long as I can remember and now, you can finally do one good thing and that is help build a future where humans and mutants can live in this world together.", said Cyclops.

"So you're using my guilt to help you.", says Lelouch as he realize what going on.

"I'm saying that you can have a second chance with a different race. You are a mutant. Your going to be feared and hated before anybody even knows who you were. You have abilities that are consider gifted and curse and we can help you understand them. I said we can help you get home, but until then, who knows how long that would take. You want a way to atone and survive. We are offering a chance for that.", explain Cyclops.

Lelouch was hesitant. He wasn't sure if he can trust them, but they did made interesting points. How is he going to survive, how is he going to get home, and what happen to his power. After thinking on what to do, he came into a conclusion.

"Very well, I shall try out what you have plan until I get back home.", agrees Lelouch.

"Okay then.", smiles Cyclops, "First, what experience do you have in school?"

Lelouch got confuse with the question, but answers, "Up to my last year."

"Well then, I welcome you to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and as the first admitted student in the newly rebuild school, I want you to help us search for more students."

"Huh!?", Lelouch simply said.

* * *

**Next, Lelouch helps recruit for new mutants and meets two mutants that soon become part of his team. Remember, that all mutants in Lelouch's team are OC. I felt this chapter in a little long, but if you like it, Favorite it and if you love it, Follow for more. Read my other story Saiyan of Marvel until the next chapter.**


	3. This World

**Sorry for the wait. I'm having trouble with money in my private life so I'm taking extra jobs. I'll try to write as many chapters for this story. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, it is a rush job. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**X-Mansion**

Lelouch wonders how. He went from running an organization rivaling Britannia, to losing everything and killing his parents, to becoming a new type of humans while crossing to another universe, and now he finds himself in a large room that shape like a dome. He spots a bald man in a wheelchair waiting for him as the X-Man known as Cyclops explains to him what they are doing.

* * *

**Moments Ago**

"There was a time, that we use to have a lot of students here until they grew up and became X-Men.", explains Cyclops, "Then, we stop taking in students and began to focus more on the relations between mutants and humans."

"That is until now. We are restating this school and today, you are the first student we admitted.", said Emma.

"And what makes you think that I should join you?", ask Lelouch staring at Emma.

"Because you don't have nowhere else to go. I read your mind. All you have is a witch and a cyborg on your side on your world, but that about it. You have nowhere else to go in this world.", said Emma smiling

"Emma, don't try to make things worse.", said Cyclops as he looks at Emma, "Lelouch, while I'm disturbed about your past up to the Black Rebellion, the point is that we are offering you a home until you can get back to your universe. We also need help getting students to come here. Xavier ask us personally to look after you and I might as well put effort into it."

"Seeing as you are a great talker and can be very convincing, you are going to help us find some students, your perfect for the job.", says Emma.

Lelouch didn't argue with them. He is a mutant and from what they tell him, he probably in the safest place for mutants. He knew little about this world and now he must take the opportunity learn much about it.

* * *

**Now**

Lelouch stood eye to eye with the man they call the man they call the founder of the mutant team the X-Men, a man dedicated for peace between humans and mutants and the founder of this school, Charles Xavier.

"I'm sorry for entering your mind. While I was helping your mind recover from what appears to be your Geass and mutant power combining, I accidentally slip into your memories.", explain Xavier.

"Recover?", wonders Lelouch.

"I might as well explain. You see my powers allow me to do more than just read minds. I can project memories and thoughts, create illusions, and even switch minds with others.", said Xavier.

"That sounds as fearsome as my own powers.", said Lelouch.

"That is why I put the effort to discipline myself from using them for the wrong purpose.", explains Xavier.

There is question that bothered Lelouch and now he going to say it, "Why me? From what I heard, you ask the headmaster and mistress to help me, a murderer who hands are full of blood of people, innocent or not, all to wage a war against my homeland, be part of the this school? What purpose do you have for me."

"I see in you, potential.", said Xavier.

"What!?", ask a startle Lelouch.

"You did wage a war and now covered in the blood of many people, but you did all for your sister and the world. While the means are questionable, the goals you seek are noble in their own right. You let vengeance guide you, but you never forget how to love. Your love for your sister and your friends kept you from turning into a complete monster. You became what you are fighting against, but you don't even try to deny it and you even regret the horrible things you have done. The potential I see in you, is a man who can change the world into a better place for everyone."

Lelouch just stares at Xavier with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he is saying. Xavier knew about him, yet believes in him. Although he might have known about him from his memories, they just met minutes ago and now this man said something like that.

"Don't joke about that!", yells Lelouch, "I was ready to die. To die for the things I've done. For all of my sins. I got my revenge. I made sure that my world's future will be better than the one my father was about to give them. I was ready to die and you, a complete stranger says something like that!

Xavier simply stares at Lelouch, until Lelouch eyes turn into the sight of Geass. Lelouch then unconsciously unleash blue fire all over him. Xavier then enters Lelouch's mind to stop him from uncontrollably spread his flames.

"Lelouch, what are you going to prove by dying?", Xavier thought to Lelouch, "You want to die because you believe that you have nothing else to live for. You also want to atone for all the sins you cause. That not true. Maybe you can atone for what you did to your world, if you help our world from destroying itself. Maybe that the reason you are here."

That was enough to calm Lelouch down. His fire and Geass turn off and Lelouch looks at Xavier. They look at each other for a minute, before Lelouch extends his hand.

"I'll try to help with you and your cause until a way for me to go home. Just explain what I need to do and I'll do it.", suggest Lelouch as he and Xavier shook hands.

"I thank you, Lelouch. I want to welcome you to the Xavier School. Now, if I may, I'll explain to you one the new mutants this machine Cerebra detected.", said Xavier.

* * *

**Later**

Lelouch arrives in the main lobby of the X-Mansion. Xavier told him to wait until another blue man comes to get him to his room. Lelouch waited for about 10 minutes before a "bamf" sound was heard and a blue devil-like being appears in front of him. The mutant known as Nightcrawler startles a Lelouch as he almost fell backwards.

"I'm sorry! I had some problems with a job I was given to help Hank fix the Blackbird.", explains Nightcrawler, "It a jet we X-Men use to travel."

"Okay... who are you?", ask Lelouch s he gains back his composure.

"My name is Kurt Wagner, all known as Nightcrawler. I shall lead you to your room now, Lelouch.", said Nightcrawler.

"Nightcrawler huh.", Lelouch says as he looks at Nightcrawler, "_Little too appropriate._"

Nightcrawler doesn't know what Lelouch means by "Nightcrawler huh", but leads Lelouch to his room. He led Lelouch to the second floor to the guest room, where Lelouch can stay until they find a way to get Lelouch's room. Nightcrawler turns a bit to see Lelouch.

"This young man almost succeeded to defeat a superpower and he did so many horrible things. I know I shouldn't judge him, but I feel uncomfortable around.", thought Nightcrawler, "Then again, that sort of what I felt when I met Logan, now look at us now."

As they arrive to Lelouch's room, in the other end of the hallway, is Rachel Summers, or Rachel Gray in honer of her dead mother. As she sees Lelouch, she uses her telepathy powers to peek into Lelouch's memories. It took a while for Lelouch to feel Rachel in his mind.

"Wh-What in my head!", yells Lelouch as he grabs his head.

Nightcrawler turns to see Rachel in the end of the hallway and looks at her. Rachel then stops and walks away. Lelouch feels his head back to normal and turns to Nightcrawler.

"What was that I felt!?", Lelouch yells at Nightcrawler.

"I am sorry, but that was Rachel. The professor told us about some of your history and now some of us are little too distrustful of you.", said Nightcrawler.

"Hmph, can I at least go to sleep without someone looking into my mind?", arrogantly said Lelouch.

"I can't speck for the others.", said Nightcrawler. "But I'll try to keep them satisfy."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Rachael passes by Charles Xavier as he exits the basement through the elevator. They look mat each other as they communicate with each other via telepathy. They made face at each other with Professor X wearing a disapproving face and Rachel looking like she got caught robbing something.

"Okay Professor. I'll keep what happen during the this Geass massacre from everybody, but it a bad idea letting this guy in our house.", said Rachel disapproving at Lelouch.

"Rachel, he just confuse and really emotional. He can be a great man, I believe in that.", sternly said Xavier as he left. "That Logan for example."

"The guy different from Logan.", thought Rachael.

"That felt like a TV show. His life is like one big TV show.", said Iceman.

"Now not the time for jokes Bobby. We have a former prince/ leader of a military that use to be a terrorist organization in the house. We have to gather more students by the end of the week to start the new school and the fact that Magneto might be still alive after Genosha.", said Storm

"Listen, if the kid wants to play ball with us, that fine. We might need his help. But if not, we just send him back to his world, where a lot of people wants to kill him.", said Wolverine.

"I think you are the last person to say that Logan.", says Cyclops, "But still, can we get him back?"

"I reviewed with Dr. Richards and this C's World seems to be the will of not just humanity, but all living things. I don't know if that true, but to find the will of humanity is not an easy thing to do.", explains Beast.

"So we just keep him here?", asks Iceman.

"If he wants to. But if he of any threat to us, we neutralize him and give him to SHIELD.", said Cyclops.

"You sure you want Fury to have him. A vengeful ex-prince who doesn't hesitate to kill.", asks Wolverine.

"Not if he is a threat to us. If he is, he is Fury's problem.", announces Cyclops.

* * *

**Midnight**

Lelouch spend the night learning more about the world he is in. The history of it is different then what he learned in his world. From Washington's Rebellion succeeded and in here, it is called the American Revolution. Lelouch wonders if his revolution might ended up like this world's revolution. He went to the internet to see that there is so many uncanny things about this world that his world can't even compare. People lifting cars over their heads, aliens, a rage monster, gods, and of course, mutants.

Lelouch then research about mutants. Beings that gain powers naturally by the X-gene. He read about mutants and their relations with humans. In some countries, it's practically a death sentence to posses an X-gene. Lelouch then thought of how did this happen to him. He now a mutant and he lost the power of absolute obeisance. If he uses his geass, it makes his fire he controls turn into blue fire. The power of the kings reduce to burning others. Lelouch sleeps, dreaming of Nunnally and the friends he left. The world he left behind. Lelouch knew his life will never be the same again.

* * *

**The Next Day, 6 Days Till School Reopening**

"All right, Slim told me to test the Danger Room for the new students, but seeing as we have a new guy here, let test this thing on you.", said Wolverine who monitoring from the viewing deck while Lelouch is in the Danger Room training area.

"Why do I have to do this seeing as I just got here?", angrily ask Lelouch as he stands in a uniform similar to what the Original X-Men and the Original New Mutants once wore. "And what is with this outfit?"

"That what newbies like you wear before graduating are rather before we find a way to get you out of here. Until then, your with us.", said Logan as he starts up the Danger Room.

Lelouch turns to see two robots coming out of nowhere charging right towards him. Lelouch uses his power to launch a huge ball of fire onto the robots. It stops them for awhile, but then they charge out of the fire.

"What!?", said Lelouch who shock at the robots who are still coming at him.

Lelouch then runs from them and manage to get away for a few seconds before Lelouch's stamina takes its toll and Lelouch slows down.

"_He __is__ tired already!? Maybe he not ready for the physical training of the Danger Room_?", thought Logan.

"Lelouch was then grab by one of the robots. He struggles to get off, but the robot then bear hugs him. Lelouch feels the robot keeps appalling pressure on the hug. Lelouch keeps releasing flames to try to get away, but the other robot came and bear hugs Lelouch along with the other robot.

"You machines, get off me!", screams Lelouch as his geass activates.

Lelouch then summons blue fire from his hands and spread around the area. The robots back off as Lelouch then points his right palm at one robot and uses his blue fire to destroy the robot. He turns to the other and does the same thing. Logan then summons more robots which Lelouch does the same thing to them. Logan notice that Lelouch is panting harshly. Logan then stops the Danger Room.

"Okay that enough.", announce Logan. "It seems Level 1 is working perfectly and now I know that you can't pass this now."

"Can't pass it. So it was a test.", Lelouch said as he guess that this might happen back when Logan drag Lelouch here.

"Yeah it was and you failed. You don't have the stamina to complete Level 1 for all it's entirely and you rely too much on your blue fire.", explains Logan.

"I see. Then what next?", ask Lelouch.

"Once Hank done scanning the energy around the area from where you first arrived, we can see how are we going to get you home.", simply said Logan. "Until then, you can use anything to figure out more about our world."

* * *

**Hank's Lab**

Hank had just study the leftover energy from the area where Lelouch first arrive in. He scan the area just an hour ago and is now looking at the results. This study is amazing. The energy is something Hank had never seems before and that a problem. The more Hank study the energy, the more he realize that something like this can never be copied and that a problem.

* * *

**Living Room**

"Today, we see the aftermath from a battle between the Fantastic Four's The Thing and a new superhero name Dragon against the Abomination.", said the newscaster as she shows an amateur video of the fight.

Lelouch watches in amazement as he watches his first superhuman fight as he sees the Abomination pummeling Dragon as Dragon keeps standing up and fires a beam at Abomination. He watches cars flying and then a rock-like creature coming in and have a fist fight with Abomination.

"To think there are beings like them that exist.", said Lelouch to himself. "_I__t__ feels like a dream. For me to summon fire from my hands and for people to possess such strength._"

Lelouch then hears a bamf sound and turns to see Nightcrawler behind him.

"Would give me a little warning next time?", ask Lelouch who is startle by Nightcrawler appearing suddenly.

"Sorry mein Freund, I'm just here to see if your are comfortable.", said Nightcrawler.

"I'm find. I'm just researching more about this world.", said Lelouch as he stares at Nightcrawler.

"The devilish appearance is distracting. I get that all the time." said Nightcrawler.

"Does that have to do with your mutation?", asks Lelouch who a little curious.

"Ja, it gives this appearance, but I can also teleport...", said Nightcrawler, as he teleports in front of Lelouch and appears above Lelouch hanging on to the chandelier by his tail. "And gives me this tail."

Lelouch stares at amazement as he sees the lovable blue devil dangling on the chandelier and drops to the floor. "That really amazing."

"Because of my appearance, people tend to look at me like an actual devil.", said Nightcrawler who for a second, he wore a face of sadness that Lelouch noticed before it goes back to his cheerful face. "But everybody in the X-Men helps me look pass all that. They gave me so much happiness and many memories. They became my family."

"Family...", said Lelouch as he thought of Nunnally, Rolo, and Euphie. He also thought of Milly, Rivalz, Nina, Kallen, Suzaku, and Shirley who may not be family, but gave him, of all people, happiness before everything went to hell after the death of Shirley's father and then the massacre at the SAZ.

"Hopefully, you can see that too one day.", said Nightcrawler as he place his hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "The professor believes in you, so that good enough for me. He is a great man and this is a great place. Try to enjoy your self. Well I have to go now. Logan needs me to help out in the Danger Room.

Nightcrawler removes his hand and teleports out of Lelouch's sight. Lelouch goes back to the news as he then walks up to grab a history book.

"_He sounds like he from Germany._", thought Lelouch. "_What a tragic, yet gentle man. Nunnally would have gotten along with him._"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"I like to thank you for taking your time away from some of your other mystical priorities, Dr. Strange.", greets McCoy as he shakes hands with Dr. Strange.

"It no problem Dr. McCoy, but this is really strange. A power that not even I have heard before.", said Dr. Strange.

"That why if don't mind, can you connect it this energy and hopefully, connect to Lelouch's world.", explains Hank.

Dr. Strange then sits down in the floor and then try to connect anything that felt like the energy from Japan.

"There!", yells Dr. Strange.

Strange then suddenly starts screaming as red energy starts to emit from him violently.

* * *

**Danger Room**

Wolverine is checking Level 34 of the Danger Room as he runs through a dangerous obstacle course. As he finishes to the end, the power in the Danger Room went out.

"What happened?", ask Nightcrawler from the viewing deck.

* * *

**Living Room**

Lelouch was looking at a book explaining World War 2.

"So this Hitler had this crazy and immoral idea to eliminate all the Jewish in Germany.", said Lelouch out loud. "Makes me look like a saint."

Suddenly Lelouch head felt like a truck ran over his head as he was hit by the feed back from Dr. Strange. E screams in pain as his Geass appears in his eyes.

* * *

**Dr. Strange**

Stephan Strange looks around him as he sees nothing but white around him.

"What is this place?", Strange ask himself.

Suddenly a man with a large and towering man who looks like he in his 60's appear. His hair looks like it from the Renaissance times. He looks eye to eye with Dr. Strange.

"Who are you?", ask Strange.

Suddenly the man launches forward and grabs Dr. Strange's throat. Dr. Strange then struggles to get the man's hand off of him.

Beast's Lab

"Dr. Strange! Calm down!", screams Beast as Dr. Strange keeps screaming as he emit energy from himself. Dr. Strange's hand then has a Geass symbol of his right hand.

"L...Lelouch.", whispers Dr. Strange before he screams the name.

"Leeeeeeeeeloooooooouch!"

For a second, Beast saw an image of Charles zi Britannia over Dr. Strange.

* * *

**White Room**

Dr. Strange whispers a spell with whatever breath he had left as he uses the spell to get Charles to release his hands from Strange's throat. Strange then uses another spell to equip handcuffs around Charles. The former emperor then disappears from Strange's sight.

* * *

**Beast's Lab**

Dr. Strange woke up from the White Room as he regains control of his body.

"Stephan! What happened?", ask Beast with concern.

Strange looks at Beast and answers, "I don't know. Wherever I was, its beyond even my understanding and powers."

"I see, that all I need you to do Stephan. You should go get some rest.", said Beast as they shook hands.

* * *

**Later**

Lelouch felt his head going back to normal as the room's light goes back on. He looks around the room to see where the source of his headache came from. Suddenly, Rachel came into the room.

"What just happened!?", screams Rachel as she looks around.

"I don't, but was in so much pain during it. You don't have anything to do with it?", said Lelouch as he stares at Rachel who stares back.

"No, I didn't this time.", stern said Rachel as the two glare at each other.

Lelouch turns back as Rachel then grabs his shoulder and turns him back.

"Listen! I don' trust you. The professor may believe in you and Emma thinks she can manipulate you, but I know what happen the last time you were around kids with powers.", said Rachel as her glare is more frightening.

"I did what I have to do.", said Lelouch with an equally frightening glare. "I'm not even bothering to defend myself."

"You are to much of a wild card. If something happens that creates something I was trying to prevent and you were involved, I'll kill you, you understand.", said Rachel as she thinks of her time. The apocalyptic future ruled by Sentinels.

"Is that all.", Lelouch said with boredom.

"Yes. The reason I'm not doing anything is because I respect the Professor. I want to help him carry out his dream and prevent a disaster!",shouts Rachael in anger and a bit of sorrow. "Don't betray his trust! I think we both know the last time somebody with a dream trusted you. She died."

Lelouch eyes widen and then his eyes was full of regret that Rachel notice. He looks down, before he looks back at Rachel with eyes full of intense rage.

"I get it. It was an accident. Just don't betray anybody here, you got that.", demands Rachel.

Lelouch then turns back and left to his room. Rachel looks at Lelouch and feel a little regretful saying that to Lelouch. But then she though of her time again. She thought of the people she lost and how that future, that future where the Sentinels hunt mutants and other meta humans to extinction, can still come true.

"_I-I can't take the chance with him. A person like him... who knows what would happen to this world with him around_.", thought Rachel.

As Lelouch walks back to his room, his thought were on Euphemia. He regret that he couldn't control his Geass or rather didn't notice his Geass losing control. As he turn a corner in the hallway, he ran into Beast.

"Lelouch, I was hoping I ran into you. There is something I need you to know. But sit down on your bed first.", said Beast as they walk into Lelouch's room. Lelouch sit down on his bed as Beast stands up in front of Lelouch.

"Recently I had a friend who an expert, or rather master, in subjects of the supernatural here in the house. I try to copy the same energy frequency that remains in the area where you arrive. It not possible technology wise. My friend, he manage to progress father then I did, but..."

Lelouch is trying to prepare for Beast to say he is stuck here. Lelouch suspect that this might happen, but no matter how Lelouch try to accept what going to happen next, in is heart, Lelouch wants to believe that e can go home, refusing to believe that this is happening.

"I'm sorry, but you can never go home. The way we are now, it not a possibility. Maybe in a few years if we keep researching, we can find a way, but now, it not possible."

Lelouch puts his head down. He heard he maybe come home one day, but now, he couldn't believe it. He thought he can take it, but it was just him lying to himself.

"I'll leave you alone now.", said Beast as he leaves Lelouch's room.

For the whole night, Lelouch thought about the happier times in his life. Playing with Euphie, befriending Suzaku, living with Nunnally, meeting the student council. Is victories as Zero seem so small compare to those events. He hates to lose, but he hates to loses his friends and love ones more. And now he may never see them again. Lelouch's eye shed a single tear before he finally goes to sleep at 2:16 am.

* * *

**Where did Dr. Strange go? How will Lelouch ever go back home? What happen to Lelouch's Geass? All of these will be answer as the story continues. "Favorite" this story if you like it and "Follow" it if you love it and want more. Read the latest chapter of the Sayian of Marvel to see Lelouch making a cameo at the end. Be back for more chapters.**


End file.
